Punyaku
by hansverchwe
Summary: Minghao merajuk. Dia itu siapa bagi Junhui? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Minghao butuh penjelasan Junhui. /JunHao, JunhuixMinghao, SVT Fanfiction, BXB/


_**Punyaku**_

 _Cast: Minghao, Junhui_

 _story by hansverchwe_

.

.

.

.

"XU MINGHAOO"

Suara itu menggelegar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Nama yang disebutpun semakin mempercepat langkah kaki dan menghilang di ujung koridor, menuju toilet, tentunya setelah memastikan si pemanggil masih jauh tertinggal.

Bersamaan dengan Minghao mendorong kasar pintu toilet, salah satu bilik disana terbuka. Belum sempat orang itu keluar, Minghao sudah memaksa masuk hingga orang itu terdorong lagi kedalam lalu dengan cepat tangannya mengunci pintu bilik.

Tanpa peduli siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang, Minghao menghela nafas lega sembari mengatur detak jantung yang berantakan.

Tampak raut bingung di wajah lainnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Minghao menggangguk. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul kembali, barulah ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bersamanya.

Terkejut. Sungguh Minghao terkejut hingga jantungnya terasa jatuh ke perut.

"Ekhem" secepat kilat ekspresi Minghao berubah datar. Dan mengganti pandangan ke arah lain. Asal bukan ke orang itu

"Kau berulah lagi?" Tiba-tiba orang itu bersuara.

Minghao diam, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Aku sudah bilang berhenti berbuat onar, Hao"

Minghao menghela nafas, malas menjawab "Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau tidak berubah, masih seperti bocah"

Minghao melotot mendengar panggilan 'bocah', melirik malas pemuda di sebelahnya. Wajahnya berubah masam, ia memilih diam.

Canggung melanda bilik berisikan dua pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba yang lebih tua kembali bersuara. "Seminggu ini kau kemana saja?"

Minghao mengerutkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Jelas-jelas kemarin mereka berpapasan -keduanya pura-pura saling tak melihat- di kantin.

Menangkap ekspresi Minghao, ia melanjutkan "Seminggu ini aku tak melihatmu di ruang latihan"

Minghao enggan menjawab.

Pemuda Wen itu tau lelaki di hadapannya ini sedang menghindarinya. Tapi dia tidak tau apa alasan di balik itu.

Lelah selalu diabaikan, ia berinisiatif mengambil pergelangan tangan yang lebih kurus. Menyeretnya keluar dari toilet pengap itu.

Terlonjak akibat perlakuan mendadak tersebut, Minghao menjerit tertahan "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan.

Sekarang gilirannya untuk mengabaikan Minghao. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan Minghao.

Minghao merasakan genggaman di lengannya semakin kuat, namun ia tetap berusaha. "Hentikan! Aku sedang bersembunyi!" masih berbisik setengah berteriak.

"Wen Junhui!" sekali lagi Minghao berusaha memberitau Junhui sekaligus melepaskan diri darinya.

Minghao membayangkan lelaki ini akan menyeretnya ke ruang guru dan menyerahkannya ke guru yang sedang bermain 'petak umpet' bersamanya dan di depan semua orang, rambut kesayangannya akan dicukur sampai botak.

Jadi, dari tadi Minghao itu bersembunyi dari guru yang gemas melihat rambut panjangnya. Sangking gemasnya guru itu rela main 'petak umpet' dengan Minghao demi memotong rambutnya.

Baru membayangkannya saja kaki Minghao lemas. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia berhenti meronta, tenaganya melayang entah kemana.

Tapi bukannya ke ruang guru Junhui membawanya berbelok ke perpustakaan.

Minghao melihat Junhui membuka pintu perpustakaan sambil terus menarik tangannya. Minghao bingung, tapi tetap menurut kemana Junhui membawanya.

Mereka melewati meja penjaga perpustakaan. Kosong. Di perpustakaan inipun tak ada orang. Tentu saja, ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Tangan Minghao masih ditarik hingga mereka sampai di bagian perpustakaan yang agak tertutup karena terhalangi rak-rak buku. Terdapat meja dan kursi untuk membaca dan ini tempat favorit Junhui selama seminggu ini. Untuk tidur tentunya.

Junhui mendudukannya disana dan Junhui duduk di sebelahnya. Minghao mengamati Junhui lalu memperhatikan sekitar, tampak kagum dengan tempat ini. Selama setahun lebih ia sekolah disini, ini pertama kalinya ia tau ada tempat seperti ini.

Junhui memperhatikan Minghao dari sudut matanya. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Minghao, mata sipitnya tampak berbinar lucu.

"Kau menertawakanku?" Minghao menatapnya datar. _Skakmat_. Junhui tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Minghao.

Cepat-cepat ia mengganti topik "Kenapa tadi kau bersembunyi di toilet" _Sial_ , Junhui jadi salah tingkah. "Maksudku, kau-"

"Rambutku mau dicukur" Minghao memotong. Ada jeda sebentar sekedar melihat reaksi Junhui sebelum Minghao melanjutkan, "Aku tidak rela rambutku di potong, aku susah payah memanjangkannya."

Junhui ingin tertawa, tapi mati-matian ia tahan. "Kenapa kau ingin memanjangkannya?" Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang dari dulu ingin ia tanyakan.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin, lagi pula aku terlihat keren" Jawabnya pede.

 _Pfft_ , Junhui tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak tertawa, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tertawa tanpa suara.

Minghao melihat sikap aneh Junhui, "Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat kepala menatap lawan bicara "Ah, aku mau bersin tapi tidak jadi" pura-pura menggosok hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

Minghao hanya mengangguk, percaya dengan perkataan Junhui.

Lagi, rasanya Junhui ingin tertawa.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini?" kali ini Minghao bertanya. Menuntut penjelasan.

Junhui kehilangan kata-kata. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia membawa Minghao kesini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

Melihat Junhui tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin menjawab, ia bertanya lagi. "Kelihatanya kau sering kesini" tapi itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. Ia ingin memastikan.

"Ya, disini jarang ada orang, aku sering kesini untuk tidur waktu latihan dance"

"Sejak kapan kau membolos latihan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu"

Junhui melihatnya. Bibir Minghao tertarik untuk sebuah senyum kecil. Dan Junhui bersumpah itu sangat manis, juga berhasil membuat jantungnya bekerja sedikit lebih cepat.

Tepat seminggu yang lalu Minghao tidak pernah lagi datang ke ruang latihan dance. Tentu saja untuk menghindari Junhui.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Kali ini, Junhui tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatannya.

"Bukankah kau duluan yang menjauhiku?" Minghao menatap Junhui tajam.

Junhui terdiam, ia menyerah, Minghao terlalu pintar dalam hal menyudutkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyusun kata-kata di otaknya. Setelah menghela nafas, Ia kembali membuka matanya dengan volume suara yang sedikit dikecilkan "Aku tidak suka kau sering bersama kyulkyung." Ada emosi disetiap kata-katanya.

Bibir Minghao tertarik lagi membentuk senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sebisa mungkin Junhui mengatur suaranya.

"Itu juga karena kau" Minghao berdiri dari duduknya, wajahnya berlipat masam. Berjalan mendekati Junhui.

Junhui terkejut, mengamati Minghao yang mendekat.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menggoda banyak wanita?" Ia duduk di pangkuan Junhui. Junhui itu tampan pasti banyak yang suka, apalagi kalau Junhui mulai menggombal. Dan Minghao tidak suka itu. "Beritanya cepat menyebar, kau di gosipkan dengan adik kelas, teman sekelasku, bahkan pacar orang."

Junhui gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Minghao, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi itu semua dilakukannya supaya Minghao cemburu. Dan usahanya itu tidak sia-sia bukan?

Baru saja Junhui membuka mulut. "Biar aku jel-". Minghao sudah memotong "Aku tau."

Senyum Junhui mengembang lebar. Gemas dengan tingkah lelaki di depannya ini. Dipeluknya pinggang kurus itu, dan secepat kilat bibirnya ia tempatkan di atas bibir Minghao. Hanya beberapa detik dan bibir itu berpisah. Lalu kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Minghao, memeluk Minghao erat. Minghao pun tak kalah erat membalas pelukan Junhui.

"Junhui-"

"Panggil gege" koreksi Junhui

Minghao tidak menggubrisnya. Malah melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ini siapa?"

Junhui menaikan satu alisnya, namun tetap menjawab "Xu Ming--"

"Aku ini siapa?" Minghao memotong.

Ada jeda sebentar, Junhui tampak berpikir, Minghao itu _tsundere_ , sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata " **Punyaku** "

Junhui dapat merasakan di belakang kepalanya Minghao tersenyum senang dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

Tunggu. Apa baru saja Junhui menembak Minghao? _Ah, ini sungguh tidak romantis_. Junhui merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal, Junhui sudah mempersiapkannya jauh sebelum si 'wanita penggoda' datang dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka, dan rencananya itu jauh lebih romantis dari pada ini.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

 _ **Author note's**_

 _FF ini dibuat karena author lagi demam junhao_.

 _Mohon reviewnya ya~_ ~


End file.
